Computer operating systems perform a number of functions, including serving as a bridge between computer hardware and computer applications that run on the operating systems. Modern computer operating systems also provide basic graphical user interfaces (GUIs) by which users can interact with components of the operating system in more intuitive manners. For example, an operating system may define basic graphical building blocks that applications can access so that they can generate advanced and consistent user interfaces relatively easily.
One example of a GUI generated by an operating system is a typical desktop or home screen for an operating system. The home screen is an area of the operating system where various selectable controls, such as in the form of icons, can be positioned, displayed, and selected, so that a user may launch or be directed to one or more applications associated with the icons. Items such as gadgets or widgets may also be displayed over a home screen. In addition, when applications are launched, they may be displayed in a window or similar structure over a home screen.
The various objects that are part of a home screen may be segregated into various display layers, with some layers appearing in front of other layers. For example, when a user launches an application, the window for the application may become active, and move visually in front of other objects that were previously displayed on a home screen. Also, a home page generally has a back-most layer that fills substantially all of the display and acts as a background, or as wallpaper when the background is formed from a graphical image. Icons that can be selected by a user to launch or maximize applications may be displayed on a visual layer in front of the background but behind any open applications.